dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 26
Double or Nothing is the 26th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary When the Alpha Gang tries to cash in the giant cardboard checks they acquired in A Game Show Showdown and A Loch Ness Mess, they find out that they aren't real money and are laughed out of the bank. As their dinos chow down on the useless checks, Helga can only serve the thoroughly broke Alpha Gang "cream of gravel soup". Meanwhile, the D-Team is wandering around town, until a bank alarm goes off, and a group of four people who look suspiciously like the Alpha Gang run out! They hold the security guards at gunpoint, until their guns are proven to be full of party streamers. Then Max summons Chomp, who catapults them and their getaway car (a ) and makes them retreat without their loot. At Zeta Point, the Alpha Gang sees this on the news, knowing it wasn't them and wondering how these people could be so similar. Dr. Z has a plan… At D-Lab, Reese helps determine the difference between the bank robbers and Alpha Gang, saying they might be twins. At the second Alpha Gang's unimpressive secret base, their "Dr. Z" is overjoyed at having seen a real live dinosaur. Then the original Alpha Gang shows up, introducing themselves as long-lost siblings. Both parties are disappointed to discover that the other is also broke, but upon seeing his "twin's" flying transport, "Dr. Z" begins to formulate a plan of his own… The two Alpha Gangs arrive in Las Vegas, and "Dr. Z" hands Dr. Z his "disguise" (a pink lady's dress, citing they need to wear disguises or risk being arrested on sight) and "weapon" in exchange for Terry's Alpha Scanner. Inside, "Dr. Z" tries to threaten the people in the booth over the vault by summoning Terry, but ends up summoning his small form. The "Alpha Gang" then resorts to pulling out their "guns", so the booth cashier sets off the alarm. Guards surround the group, but while the "Alpha Gang" drops their weapons, the Alpha Gang fires—and discovers they only contain party streamers. Dr. Z then takes back the Alpha Scanner and summons Terry correctly. Catching the signal, the D-Team teleports in, determining the Alpha Gang's presence from a police officer's description of events. In the vault, Dr. Z reveals that the whole "twins" story was an invention so they could get the "Alpha Gang" to help them steal money. While the "Alpha Gang" says that the Alpha Gang isn't getting the gold loot, the Alpha Gang's "got a Tyrannosaurus that says they are". The D-Team sees the "Alpha Gang" run out of the casino, followed by Terry. The Alpha Gang then exit and have their dinosaurs clear away the cops, but the D-Team fights back and defeats them, destroying the Alpha Gang's jet in the process. While the two Alpha Gangs fight over who stole the money more fairly, the Pteranodon retrieve the bags and return them to the police. The cops surround the Alpha Gangs, until Dr. Z and his Alpha Gang escape down a manhole, not letting Zander's "twin" accompany them, and the "Alpha Gang" is arrested. Watching the news, Max and Rex pondered whether the two Alpha Gangs were actually related, while at Zeta Point, Rod and Seth accept the possibility due to the success ratings of the two teams. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang is still wandering through the same sewer they escaped through, apparently lost. Battles Alpha Gang vs. D-Team The Alpha Gang's dinosaurs are destroying the police cars blocking their path, so the D-Team summons their dinosaurs. Chomp rams Terry, Ace jumps on Tank, and Paris whacks Spiny in the face with her tail then rams him. Intent on catching the D-Team's dinos, Dr. Z orders a stronger offensive. Terry knocks a charging Chomp into Ace with his tail, then Tank slams on Chomp as Spiny bites Paris's head and throws her into the casino wall. Ace uses Ninja Attack to strike Tank as Paris uses Metal Wing to hit Spiny. Weak and weary, the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs back away into a cluster, where Chomp hits all three with Electric Charge, sending them flying into the Alpha Gang's jet, destroying it and defeating them. D-Team wins Quotes (the Alpha Gangs are walking into a Las Vegas casino wearing ridiculous-looking clothing disguises) -Dr. Z: (wearing a pink dress) "This is humiliating. Pink has never been my color." -Mursula (Ursula's "twin"): "We have to wear disguises. We're wanted in 25 states." -Zander's "twin": "Make that 2''6''. In this one we're wanted by the fashion police." -Zander: "No surprise there." (Dr. Z has revealed that they and the "Alpha Gang" aren't actually twins) -Mursula: "Huh, I figured as much. From the beginning, I was wondering how my so-called "younger sister" could be such an old lady." -Ursula: "Rrrrr!! Who are you calling "old lady"?! You're so old, your wrinkles have wrinkles!" -Mursula: "Yeah? Listen, you're so old, when you look into the mirror, your reflection hides." -Ursula: "I'll get you for that!" -Dr. Z: "Stop! You're wasting time! Besides, this is getting old." -Ursula & Mursula: "Who are you calling old!?" -Ursula: "It couldn't be me." Trivia *By this time the D-Team's equipment should have been able to tell that the dinosaur detected in Las Vegas (Terry) was one they'd detected previously, but they don't seem to realize this. *For the 4Kids dub, the presumably realistic "guns" the Alpha Gangs tried robbing the casino with (as well as those of the casino guards) were edited over with cartoonishly designed and colored weapons (though their "ammo" remains the same). Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime